custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Psyfon
Psyfon, is one of Meltdown's top mutants. Biography Long ago, there was a warrior. This warrior was feared by many and respected by many others. He had many Elements at his disposal. No warrior was a match for him. His name is Psyfon. One day, his planet was visited by horrible monsters. These were Meltdown and his mutants. They mutated countless creatures into warrior slaves already, and now they are looking for more. The mutants attacked Psyfon. Psyfon was able to defeat them all. He then ran to Meltdown and placed his hand on Meltdown’s chest to absorb his powers. Psyfon ended up absorbing some Mutation energy, which hurt him. He recoiled back from Meltdown. Meltdown then asked if the warrior wanted his powers. Meltdown then said that he could have them, and blasted a ray of mutagenic energy at Psyfon. While Psyfon was in pain, his appearance did not change very much. His armor became multicolored, he grew taller, and a little bit stronger. While he could not shield his body from the mutation, he used all his concentration to shield his mind from being corrupted like the rest of him. When the mutation was complete, he rose. Screechwing asked Meltdown what he would call the new mutant. The new mutant said to call him "Psyfon". He then expressed surprise at knowing his name, but not knowing anything else. He was then brought to Negatum, where he would begin his life as an agent of Meltdown. He was given a partner by the name of White Walker. Abilities and Traits Psyfon is very intelligent and cunning. He has retained his memories of his pre-mutated self because of him shielding his mind. Psyfon originally only had the Elemental Power of Fire. He could melt anything, even protosteel. He also did not feel discomfort from extreme heat. In fact, two of his favorite activities were Lava Surfing and Lava Swiming. Mask and Tools Psyfon wears the Kanohi Krazba – the Mask of Draining. With it, he can drain the powers of his victims or his victims' masks. This is what gave him his ability to harness other Elements. He cannot absorb legendary Elements such as Life or Time, nor can he absorb the powers of legendary masks. However, he can still take the mask and wear it once his opponent has been defeated. Psyfon wields twin Radiation Blades. With these, he can fire mutagenic rays at his opponents. He also finds this a good medium for his Lightning powers. He has a retractable Mutation Blaster on his back. He can also use this to fire mutagenic blasts at his foes. He also has a jetpack developed by Bonehead and Neverest. With this, he can soar high into the clouds. Trivia *His name is a play on the word siphon. *"Psyfon" was originally going to be White Walker's name. *His mask's name, Krazba comes from the Macedonian word for theft. *Unlike many other mutants, Psyfon still has his Kanohi. Category:Mutant Category:Mutation Category:Fire Category:Generation 2 Category:Characters